Mission: Agents' Missing Wardrobe Unite
by mon-ra
Summary: Someone is stealing the high tech gadgets from the world's secret agencies. Now a group of Junior secret agents are sent to hunt them down. But in a profession where secrecy is the name of the game, can they really trust others from a different organizations with their secrets?
1. Mission Alert

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Late one night in an old lab. Two people, a man and a woman, where busy working on a special project. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" the woman asked nervously.

"The Hi-T AI is one of our best creations. If we can just work out the glitches it can put GadgeTech on the map." the man explained.

"I know but what about Captain Atomic? He said that it was dangerous." the lady warned.

"Captain Atomic is an egotistical musclebound meathead who can't appreciate the genius of our inventions!" the man snapped.

"If you say so," the lady gulped as she finished up her work. "That's it. All we have to do now is power it up."

"Cross your fingers," the man prayed. He had a lot riding on this. For years GadgeTech has been on a downward spiral due to the poor quality of their products. So in order to reverse their misfortunes he opted to integrate forbidden technologies into their devices to make them more advance. As he flipped the switch, a bolt of lightning struck a nearby power lines overloading the local power grid, and blowing the lights in the lab! "What happened?" the man asked.

"The light went out!" the woman freaked.

"Where are the Hi-Ts?" the man asked feeling around in the dark. Suddenly the two heard the sounds of footsteps running in the darkness followed by the sounds of breaking glass. As the lights came back on the two stared at the broken window with no sign of their project. "Um maybe we should keep this to ourselves," the man advise. Seeing how they were fiddling with illegal technologies, the last thing they want is a formal investigation on them.

"Yes sir," the woman agreed.

* * *

A few days later, in a small community, a young 11 year old boy in an orange hoodie named Bruno was walking with his best friend Leecy at the amusement park. "Thanks for inviting me along," Leecy smiled.

"Hey it's the least I could do," Bruno replied. "You've been looking rather depressed lately."

"I'm sorry," Leecy apologized. "It's just that I had that dream again."

"The one where you're a spy?" Bruno gulped nervously.

"Not just a spy, but a full blown secret agent with gadgets and everything." Leecy stressed. "I know it sounds crazy even to me." Leecy sighed.

Bruno was at a lost on how he could comfort his friend. For you see it wasn't just a dream, it really did happen. She did go on a spy mission but had her memory erased. Apparently the memory is still lingering in her subconscious as she's been dreaming about it nonstop ever since. For the longest time Bruno has been debating with himself on whether or not to tell her the truth without putting her in danger or endangering their friendship. However, before he could come up with a solution, a hot dog vendor came rolling in on their conversation. "Would the young man like to buy himself and his lovely date a hot dog?" asked this rather large black man with a thick British accent. Who in reality is Jarlesburg, an associates of Bruno.

"No thanks," Bruno politely rejected not recognizing Jarlesburg at first.

"Oh I insist," the man said forcing a hot dog onto Bruno's hands. At first Bruno was going to have a fit when he noticed a message written on the hot dog in mustard that read 'Call Globe'.

"Okay I'll take two dogs," Bruno ordered. The man prepared a second dog, one without a message, for Leecy. Bruno ate his dog rather quickly then pretended to have a stomachache. "Ooh my tummy! I need to go to the bathroom." Bruno whined before running off.

"Oh Bruno," Leecy shaking her head as she took a bite out of her own dog. It tasted alright to her.

Bruno hid in the bathroom and pulls out his trusty computer. "Now where should I be this time?" Bruno pondered as he heard running water suggesting that someone forgot to turn close the sink. "Perfect," he said as he pulls up his avatar.

In the secret location of Globe Headquarters, several multi-national heads were waiting patiently. _"Bruno the Kid here,"_ a CG Bruce Willis appearing on their screen standing in front of Niagara Falls with the sounds of running water in the background. Unbeknownst to most of the world including his family, friends, and even the leaders of Globe, this 11 year old is in fact the Secret Agent Bruno the Kid.

"Agent Bruno did you get hitched or something," No. 1 teased. Seeing as how Niagara Falls is a huge honeymoon hot spot.

 _"Ha ha nah. I just tried that barrel over the falls thing. Not as exciting as people made it out to be."_ the Bruce Willis avatar yawned pretending to be bored.

"Well we just might have something to get your adrenaline pumping," said No 2.

 _"Lay it on me,"_ Bruce Willis accepting the challenge.

"For the past couple of days several top spy gear have been stolen," No. 1 informed him.

 _"Spy gear as in our spy gear,"_ Bruce Willis said with concern. As a top spy Bruno knows how dangerous spy gear is.

"Not just ours, but from other agencies as well."

 _"Any leads?"_ Bruce Willis asked.

"None so far."

 _"Well that's going to be tricky,"_ Bruce Willis cursed.

"We have the up most faith in you Agent Bruno, and I don't need to remind you the stakes. Top rated spy gear could make anyone a one man army. With an arsenal they can easily take over the world." No. 1 warned.

 _"The dream of all villains,"_ Bruce Willis joked.

"And one more thing. Those gadgets costs a pretty penny so if you could limit collateral damages that would be very much appreciated." No. 2 pleaded.

 _"Find the guy who stole them, get our stuff back, and try not to break them. Got it."_ Bruce Willis simplified. Just then Bruno leaned back accidentally flushing the toilet.

"What is that?" No.1 asking about that strange sound.

 _"Oh it looks like another huge wave is about to come over the falls! It's huge, I think I'll try and catch it before going on this mission. Bruno the kid out."_ Bruno then cut all communications leaving his bosses feeling very much confused. Bruno turned his computer off and washed his hands. Now he had to prepare for his toughest mission yet; 'How to ditch Leecy to go on a super secret spy mission without hurting her feelings' again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Funpark City.

Ace McDougal was walking his dog Lunchbox in the park and like always Lunchbox had to stop and do his business at the statue of the City's founder Dodo the Directionless, the most famous clown explorer in history. "Come on Lunchbox hurry up," Ace pleaded as he looked around nervously. While most people hate clowns to the point of paranoia, here in Funpark, clowns are treated as heroes; and the one thing the people hate most is when someone or something desecrates their beloved statue of Dodo.

"You know Ace, I have no idea why you keep challenging fate." Hugo, Ace's holographic User Guidance Operative for his spy braces, criticized. For the longest time, Hugo has been trying to get Ace to teach Lunchbox not to go on the statue. Thereby avoiding the ire of the townsfolk especially the members of G.I.G.G.L.E.S. the Goofball Institute Guaranteeing Greatness for Loons, Eccentrics, and Stooges. A group of clowns who'd do anything to protect Dodo's legacy.

"Hey when Lunchbox got to go, Lunchbox got to go." Ace justified. Truthfully he's just to lazy to train his dog. Hugo simply rolled his holographic eyes.

Out of nowhere a robotic squirrel came running up to Ace. Naturally being a dog, Lunchbox attacked the fake creature. The squirrel responded by whipping its tail at Lunchbox's nose. Being the coward that he is, Lunchbox immediately ran behind Ace for protection from the mechanical rodent.

"Nice to know that you always have my back boy," Ace said sarcastically.

The robot squirrel dropped a metallic nut it was carrying at Ace's feet. The nut opened up on its own and a small speaker appeared out of it. _"Hello Junior"_ a familiar voice said.

"Jack Union!" Ace and Hugo exclaimed at the same time.

 _"If you are hearing this then expect the worst. A few days ago someone stole the brand new braces from our most secure facilities. We don't know who did it or even how they did it but retrieving them is our top priority! All of our agents including myself are now searching the globe as we speak but we are stretched thin and need your help. I'm downloading a possible lead into your braces now. Your mission, if you decide to accept it, is to follow this lead and see if you can find out who stole the braces."_

"Yeow, tingly." Ace feeling a slight static shock from the download.

"Ah, I love a fresh download in the morning." Hugo commented.

 _"Your code name for this mission is Agent Metal Mouth. I hope you have better luck than I, and remember trust no one."_ Jack warned before the message cuts off.

"Looks like we have a mission," Ace cheered. "Excited?"

"Are you kidding? It's what I was made for!" Hugo said with glee.

As Ace and Huge hurried off to begin their mission, Lunchbox stayed behind sniffing the squirrel. While he may be a coward, his canine pride won't allow him to be scared of a squirrel and he wanted revenge. Strangely the squirrel didn't react or even move. Confused Lunchbox started barking at the metal squirrel. At this point, now that the squirrel fulfilled its mission to deliver its message, the final protocol engages and the squirrels self-destructs. The resulting explosion scaring the dog off and sending Lunchbox running after his master.

* * *

Over in Tapplewood.

A boy named Gage carefully tiptoed around his room not wanting to wake his 'roommate' up. After quietly closing his door, Gage made way to the kitchen where he found his sister Taylor enjoying breakfast. "Hey Gage, where are your pants?" she teased. While most people would understandably be put off at seeing a boy in his underwear, Taylor is aware of her brother's unique situation regarding his pants.

"Sleeping," Gage trying to shush her. "I just need a few moments peace," Gage sighed as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

Taylor looked at him sympathetically. Feeling a bit responsible for Gage's predicament. After all it was her that that found the pants that is now causing problems for both of them, but on the flip side, no one said that Gage had to buy the pants. When it comes down to it, Gage is just a big softy when it comes to sob stories. It's one of the qualities that Taylor likes about him. As the two siblings sat down for breakfast they heard a loud alarm coming from Gage's room. "I know that she can be a bit clingy, but this is too much!" Taylor yelling over the sounds of the sirens.

"I don't think it's that," Gage said covering his ears. "Come on we better see what she wants." Taylor smiled while shaking her head. Yup her brother is a big softy. The two entered his room where, just as they suspected, the lights and sounds coming from a pair of pants. "12 what's wrong?" Gage yelled at the pants.

"Oh Gage where were you? It's terrible!" a computerize voice from the pants cried.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. I was just having breakfast." Gage comforting 12.

"No not you! Model 7! I just received his distress beacon!" 12 informed him.

"Model 7? You mean another pants like you?" Gage groaned. One set of advance computerized pants is already more than he can handle.

"Nah he's a tank top. OF COURSE HE'S PANTS!" 12 snapped. "I told you there were 11 other models before me. This is the first time I ever got a message from any of them." 12 said excitedly. She's been eager to meet her predecessors ever since she was brought online. "He must be in danger!"

"Wait up, are you sure that this isn't a trap from the bad guys? Or even the CIA?" Gage warned. "We are still hiding from them after all." Model 12 was the latest in a long line of high tech spy gear for the CIA. However in order to hide it from some enemy spies, the agent transporting it hid the pants at the Tapplewood Mall. Where it was 'accidentally' purchased by Gage. At first Gage wanted nothing to do with the pants but after hearing that the previous 11 models were destroyed Gage felt sorry for Model 12 and agreed to hide it from both the bad guys and the CIA.

"Gage, this is about family." 12 projecting an image of a crying face on its belt buckle screen.

"Don't do it," Taylor advised.

"Alright," Gage conceded. As always he can never resist a sob story.

"Still a softy," Taylor teased.

"Great now let's go!" 12 jumping off the hanger so that Gage can put it on.

"Go? Go where?" Gage asked nervously.

"To Egypt! That's where the beacon is coming from." 12 showing them the map on the buckle screen.

"Hold up, I don't even have a drivers licence. Let alone the money to travel to Egypt. How are you planning to get there?" Gage asked hoping that this will end their adventure before it even begins.

"Don't worry, I already booked us a flight. First class even!" 12 giggled.

"Booked us a...How?" Gage demanded.

"I billed it on the Agent Red's credit card," 12 pulling out a platinum card. "I swiped it the last time we ran into him. It's only to be used for official missions and this is a mission.." 12 laughed.

"Credit card? Can't they track those?" Gage gulped recalling seeing that on TV or something.

"Oh you worry too much. It will be days before he realizes that he even lost it and by then we would have completed the mission." 12 said confidently. "Now hurry up our flight leaves in an hour!" 12 forcing itself on to Gage's legs. After zipping up the zipper, 12 immediately ran out the door taking Gage with it.

"Wait I need food!" Gage pleaded reaching for an apple on the table.

"Evil doesn't eat breakfast!" 12 said forcing Gage to run out of the house.

"Good luck Agent Smarty Pants," Taylor whispered. A private joke she calls her brother after she found out that 12 really is spy gear.

* * *

Inside HQ

"You called me Professor?" said Penny as she entered the lab of HQ technical genius.

"Oh Penny I wanted to show you my latest improvement on your gloves." Prof. Slickstein offering the young agent a pair of gloves.

Penny removed the gloves she was wearing and put the new ones on. She then activated her holographic screen. While it has a clearer picture than her old one, there didn't really seem to be much of a difference. "So how is this different?" Penny asked.

"Why don't you ask me," a computerized voice came out of the screen.

"Wowsers!" Penny flinched. That's when Penny noticed what looked liked a mini digitized version of her uncle Gadget on the screen.

"I added an AI assistant to your codex. It can actually help you run data when you're too busy fighting MAD agents." Slickstein explained. "I modeled him after Inspector Gadget to make him feel more familiar. I call him Mini-Gadget?"

"Let's stick with codex for now," Penny suggested. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with Mini-Gadget.

"Codex it is," Slickstein programming it in.

"Sure, I'm the most advance AI here and I'm not even allowed to come up with my own name." Codex complained.

"So what name would you like?" Penny asked her new partner, mainly just to be polite.

"UUUUHHHHhhh...Fidget Digit," He decided since he noticed that humans usually have two names for tax purposes. Only to see Penny cringing for some long forgotten reason that is better off if it stays buried.

Slickstein couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about those names when it hit him. "Say aren't those the names of the Gadgetinis"

"NNNOOO!" Penny stopping him. "We swore we would never mention them or HIM ever again!" Penny reminded him.

"Oh right," Slickstein shuttered.

"I don't know what this is all about but if you want Codex can be my code name," Fidget Digit suggested. Since the two seemed to like that one better than his chosen name. "So what's your name?"

"Penny, Penny Brown." Penny introducing herself.

"And your call sign?" Codex asked.

"Oh Junior Agents don't get call signs," Penny said sadly.

"If we're going to work together then you need a code name," Codex pondered for a bit. "I know you can be Agent Dollar!"

"Because I'm Penny," Penny pouted. Picking up the reference quickly and not liking it.

"Look at it this way, I just made you 100 times more valuable. $$$" Codex joked.

"That's perfect!" Penny squealed. Loving it when people and computers stroke her ego. "Can't wait to give you a field test." Penny said eagerly.

"That may happen sooner than you think," Chief Quimby voice said coming out of nowhere. Looking around they found Quimby disguised as a vacuum cleaner. "Here Penny," Quimby handing her a holo-ball message.

"Chief Quimby why are you giving me this? Why not Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked.

"Because it's Hero's Appreciation Week," Quimby explained.

"And Uncle Gadget was given Superhero status after he defeated Claw years ago." Penny recalled. That meant that HQ couldn't call on Gadget for any assignments for a whole week, and since Brain has to basically babysitting Gadget... "That means that I'm on my own," Penny gulped. She isn't sure if she's happy or scared by this.

"Don't worry Penny I've got your back," Codex assured her.

"Thanks Codex," Penny feeling a bit better. Activating the holo-ball, it projected an image of the Chief sitting at his desk all official like. One has to wonder why he just doesn't tell his agents their assignments directly since he's already here. It would save him a bundle in message balls and hospital bills. Back to the message:

 _"Penny I have dire news. Someone or something has stolen the earlier versions of Gadget's trench coats. Those coats contain over half of Gadget's gadgets. In the wrong hands they can be a very dangerous weapon. Your mission is to find the fiend who stole them and retrieve the coats. This message will self-destruct."_

"This must be MAD's doing!" Penny exclaimed.

"Sorry Penny but our informants told us that Dr. Claw had nothing to do with this. It's someone else and you have to find him or her." Quimby said.

"I won't let you down Chief," Penny saluted. "Come on Codex!" Penny ran out of the room.

"Right behind you Agent Dollar," Codex responded.

After leaving the room, Penny tossed the message ball back at Quimby. Quimby braced himself for the inevitable but to his surprise the holo-ball landed in Professor Slickstein's hands instead before exploding. "Hmm, that girl could become a better agent than Gadget," Quimby praised. More due to the fact that she didn't blow him up rather than her actual skills set or track record.

"Maybe sir," Slickstein coughing up smoke.

* * *

So now the stage is set. A mysterious villain is stealing the spies' toys, but for what purpose? World domination? Maybe, or for something else?

As the world's best and not so good Secret Agents search the globe for their lost gear, other questions arises. Will they work together to solve this mystery? Or will they just step on each other's toes? Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Just to clarify, Penny is from the 2015 version of Inspector Gadget currently on Netflix. Where she's a junior agent and Inspector Gadget's partner. Ace is from Get Ace currently on Hulu. I heard a second season was greenlit over two years ago but I haven't heard anything since. If anyone has any info about that please tell me. Gage is from a Disney XD short Agent Smartypants. Crossing my fingers that this might get turned into a full series soon. Bruno the Kid was a short lived series that no longer airs and only had a limited release on VHS which are now out of print. So good luck finding any episodes. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my other stories.**


	2. Who has the Pants

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

High above the Atlantic Ocean, a Globe spy jet was flying in the air. Inside are two of the Globe's best agents, Bruno the Kid and Jarlesburg. As the Jarlesburg was busy flying the plane, Bruno was going over the mission files. As they flew Jarlesburg couldn't help bu notice that his young partner seems a little more agitated than usual. "Is there a problem sir?" Jarlesburg asked.

"Oh no Jarley, no problem here!" Bruno said sarcastically. "It's just that we no clues, no suspects, not even a single breadcrumb to follow. How do they expect us to do our job when we don't even know where to start looking?" Bruno complained throwing the files all over the cockpit.

"If I may be frank sir, this isn't the first time we've been given an assignment without gnarly a clue." Jarley pointed out.

"I know," Bruno sighed.

"I take it that your dilemma isn't just about this case is it sir?" Jarley figured.

"No it's Leecy," Bruno admitted.

"Your young friend?" Jarley was tempted to tease him by calling her his girlfriend, but as professional agent on assignment, he knew that this isn't the time nor place for such jokes.

"She's had the dream again," Bruno informed him.

"The spy dream," Jarley has been aware of Leecy situation for awhile now. "I must say I didn't expect her to be so resistant to Zamanium." Zamanium a dangerous gas capable of erasing short term memory. It's what Burno used to make Leecy forget about him being a spy.

"And if this is one of her novels, she'd think it's a sign that she's destine to be a spy." Bruno chuckled.

"Do you regret rejecting her sir?" Jarley asked.

"No," Bruno said bluntly. Jarley crooked his eye, this was not the answer he was expecting. "I admit that Leecy is smart and talented with a great deal of potential of being an agent. But she also wants to make a name for herself." Bruno sighed. "You know that she once spent three days trying to think of a 'good' middle name because she though that it would make her a more successful writer."

"Odd theory, but understandable considering how a lot famous authors have three names." Jarley commented.

"The point is she wants fame and recognition. Two things us super spies will never get." Bruno stressed.

"It is a thankless path we tread," Jarley agreed.

"But hey at least we get to see the world," Bruno joked.

"That we do sir," Jarley chuckled. A good laugh is what they both needed to ease tension.

"Sir not to change the subject but do you have any idea of how to proceed with the mission?" Jarley wondered. He hated to admit it but even he's at a lost of what to do.

"Well Jarley, since we're talking about stolen spy gear here, and since spy gear are technically weapons, we should ask our favorite arms dealer." Bruno hinted.

"Koos Koos?" Jarley figured.

"Exactly, to Morocco!" Bruno verified.

"Actually sir, latest reports says that he's in Egypt right now." Jarley informed him.

"To Egypt then!" Bruno corrected himself. Jarely complied by adjusting their course.

* * *

A few hours later, the Globe spy jet landed at Cairo International Airport. "Ah Egypt, the land of sand and giant triangle buildings." Bruno griped. While he loved the world traveling aspect of his job, he could do without the desert locations.

"You should show more respect. After all Egypt is one of the first and oldest civilizations on Earth." Jarley lectured.

"I know but I just hate all this sand," Bruno complained tapping the sand out of his shoes.

"Hello and welcome to Egypt. Might I interest you in some of my finest wares?" This man with a huge beard and weird speech pattern asked pushing a cart filled with a bunch of Egyptian turbans.

"Thanks but no thanks," Bruno shaking his head.

"Hey it's me," the man laughing an annoying laugh as he removed his beard.

"Harris, love the disguise." Bruno praised.

"Oh thank you," Harris chuckled with pride.

"So what you got for us?" Bruno asked.

"Well," Harris reaching into his cart. "Globe wanted you to have this," Harris taking out a pair of glasses. "Don't worry I have it set to your prescription," Harris assured him.

"Thanks but my folks just bought me this pair," Bruno joked.

"These are special glasses. You see most of the stuff stolen were equipped with special holographic AI programs. Specifically designed to only be seen by the user. These glasses will allow you to not only see the holograms but to interface with them as well." Harris explained.

"Sweet, I always wanted to work with an AI hologram. They'd probably be more lively than Jarlesburg." Bruno joked as he placed on the glasses.

"Har, har, sir," Jarley snide.

"I also have these special elevator shoes. Not only will it make you one inch taller, inside the fake bottom is a mini-medical kit." Harris showing how to open the secret compartment.

"That will be useful considering how many times you've nearly died the last couple of missions." Jarley commented. That wasn't a joke, while the spy biz has always been a dangerous game, most of Bruno's enemies tend to underestimate him due to his age. Which is how he and Jarley has been able to survive most of the time. However now that he has a reputation in the underworld, criminals are taking him more seriously.

"Lastly this packet of gum," Harris giving Bruno the gum.

"So what does this one do? Oh wait let me guess, it turns into a powerful explosive after being chewed on?" Bruno guessed. He remembered seeing something like that on TV and thinking he could use that on missions.

"No it's just watermelon, my favorite. I just wanted to share." Harris chuckled as he started chewing on some. Bruno and Jarley both rolled their eyes but couldn't fault Harris. After all he's always been rather friendly to the duo. "Anyway latest intel says that Koos Koos is at his tavern the 'Osiris Oasis' over in the eastern part of town. Word has it he's brokering a deal about some new clothes." Harris informed them.

"Possibly the stolen spy gear," Jarley theorized.

"My thoughts exactly, thanks Harris!" Bruno said as he and Jarley hurried to the tavern.

* * *

About an hour, and one taxi ride later, the two arrived one block from the Osiris Oasis. "Alright let's do this," Bruno said getting ready.

"Sir, I think it would be best if I scope out the place first to determine the best course on how to enter." Jarley suggested.

"Sure why not," Bruno giving his permission. Jarley then started tiptoeing and jumping between hiding spots as he made his survey of the area. After Jarley disappeared into the crowd, Bruno made his way to the tavern. As he made his way to the bar, Bruno snatched up cloth and a blue fez with white stripes. Which seems to be the uniform for the waiters here. He then grabs a tray with some drinks and headed for a door marked private, figuring that had the highest probability of finding Koos Koos. As he predicted, Koos Koos was indeed inside the room talking to a potential client. Bruno slowly approached, trying not to attract too much attention when suddenly these two armed guards grabbed him from behind.

"Ah Bruno the Kid. You're late." Koos Koos laughed as he turned his 'guest' around to reveal that they already caught Jarlesburg.

"JARLEY!" Bruno gasped. While he fully expected to get caught, he didn't think it would happen so soon.

"We caught him sneaking around back. Did you really think that it would be that easy?" Koos Koos mocked.

"Well it worked that last 14 times I tried it," Bruno exaggerated. It's actually only been about six times.

"I know," Koos Koos grumbled. Hating to admit that a kid fooled him so many times that he lost count. "That is why I set up a height requirement for all of by establishments," Koos Koos boasted showing off his employee's manual that said: 'Keep an eye out for anyone this small' with a silhouette of Bruno stating that he's 2 ft tall.

"Darn and just when I was having a growth spurt," Bruno feeling a bit insulted by the height.

"Hmm, you do seem a little taller than I remember," Koos Koos commented. Thanks to Bruno gaining one inch from Harris's new shoes. "I might have to alter your profile."

"And while you're doing that, why don't you tell me what you did with the stolen spy equipment." Bruno suggested.

"Oh so that's what you are here for," Koos Koos laughed. Causing Bruno to stare at him curiously. "Even if I had anything to do with that, you are in no position to make demands." Koos Koos reminded him.

"Well if you're not involved with this, then I guess we go." Bruno offered. He's tangled with Koos Koos enough to know that the man can't resist bragging about his businesses, especially if it means humiliating his adversaries. So for him to outright say that he's not a part of it, Bruno believes him.

"I'm sorry Bruno but you've been a thorn in my side for too long now," Koos Koos pulling a gun out.

"Ah wait a minute!" Bruno panicked seeing the gun. "Aren't you going to take us out into the desert and have our flesh eaten by scorpions or something?"

"That would be way more entertaining," Koos Koos considering it. "Alright we'll do your plan." Koos Koos signaling his men to get all the preparations ready.

"I certainly hope you have a plan for getting out of this," Jarley whispered.

"Don't I always," Bruno said confidently even though he has no idea of what to do next.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside the tavern. Gage and 12 were scoping out the Osiris Oasis. "He's in there I'm sure of it!" 12 muttered excitedly.

"But I can't go in there I'm underage!" Gage protested pointing at the sign that said 18 years and over.

"Come on Gage, you can't let some technicality like the law stop you." 12 coxed.

"Are you sure you were developed for law enforcement?" Gage questioned and not for the first time since getting these pants.

"Actually I was created for espionage. So breaking into places is part of my programming." 12 giggled.

"Yeah that explains a lot," Gage groaned. they were about to enter the establishment when suddenly, Gage couldn't move his legs! "Hey what gives?" he demanded.

"I'm picking up a general spy call," 12 informed him. "Maybe it's 7!" 12 then forcibly made Gage run behind the tavern. There they witness a fat man, a small boy, a large black man, being escorted by these two men holding guns to a large car.

"What is going on here?" Gage gulped, fearing that he may have just stepped into something he never wanted to get involved with.

"I don't know but I can detect that kid is wearing some premo gear," 12 informed him. "It's giving off a general signal. I think he's in trouble."

"So he's a spy?" Gage asked skeptically. Seeing how young Bruno is.

"Can't say for sure. All I know is that he's wearing spy gear." 12 replied. "Hey maybe he knows where 7 is!"

Gage immediately froze. Recognizing her tone when she's about to do something stupid and reckless. "Now don't do anything RAAASSHHHH!" Gage cried as 12 took control of his legs again and had him charging straight into danger.

"Hey who's that?" one of the henchmen pointing at Gage.

"Intruder! Shoot him!" Koos Koos ordered. The henchmen pointed their guns at Gage but then these robotic arms with buzz saws at the end, popped out of the pants' pockets and sliced the guns in half.

"Um you guys better back off or else," Gage said rather timidly.

"YEAH BEAT IT!" 12 threatened holding her buzz saws just inches from the thugs' faces. Not needing to be told twice, the henchmen all ran for their lives abandoning Koos Koos, who can't run more than two steps before getting out of breath. Which made it easy to Jarley to apprehend him.

"Well I didn't see that coming," Bruno joked while activating his glasses. "Hmm, you're pants is CIA equipment." Bruno's glasses identified.

"Huh, how did you know?" Gage asked.

"I'm Agent Bruno the Kid of GLOBE and this is my partner Jarley," Bruno introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Ga...OW!" Gage was about to say his name with 12 zapped him.

"He's Agent Red of the CIA," 12 cut in. Showing a fake ID card that she made to slip pass airport security.

"Aren't you a little young to be a CIA agent?" Bruno said skeptically.

"Like you're one to talk," Koos Koos scoffed.

"So I take it you're here looking for the stolen spy gear as well?" Bruno asked. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was just something about this 'Agent Red' that felt wrong. It's the same vibe he got from Leecy when she said she wanted to become an agent. Telling him that this kid should not be here.

"What?" Gage feeling confused but at the same time, understanding that there is a lot more going on here than 12's missing brother/sister/pants sibling.

"YES!" again 12 jumped in. "That is exactly why we are here. In fact we traced a distress call from one of my fellow pants here."

"Oh you mean that pants with chameleon ability," Koos Koos accidentally slipped.

"What do you know about it?" 12 demanded. Pulling out several robotic arms, each with a different tools/weapons ranging from flame throwers to paint brushes. Using them to threaten Koos Koos.

"Look I didn't know it was CIA. If I did I wouldn't have sold it so cheaply!" Koos Koos begging for his life.

"Sold it to who?" 12 hissed. Inching her weapons closer to Koos Koos's face.

"Fashionistas! They want to replicate its color changing technology into their new line of clothing! But I had to replace the main processor because the old one kept glitching out." Koos Koos revealed. Hearing what Koos Koos did to her sibling almost sent her into a murderous rage. Thankfully Gage was there to hold her back before she did something unspeakable to Koos Koos.

"Jarley what do we know about these Fashionistas?" Bruno asked.

"Not much, they are low level criminals who only steal other people's fashion designs and try to sell it off as their original work." Jarley reading their profile on his hand-held computer.

"I guess it's safe to assume that they are not part of the heist," Bruno speculated.

"It is highly unlikely sir," Jarley agreed.

"Well it's important to me!" 12 yelled. "Tell me where can I find these Fani...fashos...whatever!"

"They have a base somewhere in Milan. That's all I know!" Koos Koos replied.

"Which begs the question; How much do you know about the stolen spy gear?" Now it's Bruno's turn to interrogate him.

"Believe me, I know less than you do. Ever since I learned of the theft, I've been checking all of my contacts and informants. After all I could have made a fortune with even a fraction of what was stolen. They've heard nothing. No one is claiming responsibility, no one is trying to sell them, and no one is using them for any crime or world domination scheme. Whoever did this is either a crazed collector or still needs something more for his master plan." Koos Koos theorized. "One thing I have heard is that whoever did this is a computer genius. They managed to hack all of the worlds top spy agencies' computers, disable their security and firewalls, and walk out with their prize without anyone realizing that they were there."

"Not exactly something top spy agencies would want leaked out," Bruno figured. Which is why that bit of information wasn't in his mission briefing.

"So can I go now?" Koos Koos asked.

"Yeah sure," Bruno said waving him off. Koos Koos didn't waste a single second and ran as fast as he could out of there. Which isn't really all that fast.

"But sir," Jarley protested seeing Koos Koos disappear around the corner.

"Koos Koos isn't our fish. We don't have time to detain him and search for the culprit as well." Bruno explained. While Jarley agreed with that assessment, he didn't like it.

"Well Gage looks like we're off to Italy!" 12 exclaimed accidentally using Gage's real name. With Gage groaning in frustration. He had hoped that learning that Koos Koos removed 7's processor was enough for 12 to drop the issue and return home. Sadly it wasn't. Now she's determine more than ever to rescue or reclaim her sibling.

"Wait!" Bruno called out to them. He wrote his phone number on a piece of paper and handed it over to Gage. "If you guys get any clues about the stolen spy gear please give me a call."

"Will do," Gage giving the thumbs up.

After Gage and 12 have gone, Jarley turned to Bruno. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Have GLOBE monitor my calls and have them immediately trace whoever calls me at my private line." Bruno instructed. Showing that no, he doesn't trust this Gage kid or his pants.

"Very good sir, but this trip has hit a dead end. What do we do now?" Jarley had to ask.

"Koos Koos did give use one key piece of information. Whoever did this is a computer genius. We need to check out the best computer hackers we know."

* * *

Speaking of computer hackers, one of the best computer experts Penny Gadget was making her way through the beaches of Hawaii, searching for her own target. "There he is Codex," Penny said with anticipation. Using Codex zoom in function on her arch foe and MAD agent Talon, the nephew of Dr. Claw!


	3. Hotel Trap

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Over in a -6 star hotel in Hawaii (negative due to it being a vacation spot for villains) Talon Thaw, the nephew of Dr. Claw, was enjoying his afternoon sunbathing near the pool. When he felt a sudden drop in temperature due to someone's shadow blocking his sun. "Can you get me another pineapple smoothie my good man," Talon requested. Mistaking the person for the staff.

"How about I get you a knuckle sandwich instead?" Penny threatened.

"PENNY!" Talon jumped falling off of his beach chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Making the biggest mistake of her career," Codex joked.

"Quiet you," Penny silencing her AI.

"What the heck is that?" Talon asked.

"Never mind Talon!" Penny snapped. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Talon asked.

"Oh I think you know exactly what **IT** is!" Penny insisted.

"I honestly haven't the slightest idea!" Talon whined before smirking confidently. "But if you wanted to see me you don't have to make excuses." Talon puckering his lips making kissy noises. Penny gagged in disgust, pushing him away.

"I'm talking about Uncle Gadget's old trench coat! I know you've stole it!" Penny accused.

"Now why would I want to steal that dusty old rag?" Talon objected.

"Oh please why wouldn't you want it? It may be old but it's still armed with some of the best crime fighting tools and gadgets in the world." Penny preached.

"Key word is 'OLD'. Trench coats went out of style back when our uncles were our age. I wouldn't be caught dead even looking at one!" Talon insisted. "You know, unless I'm out destroying Gadget in which case I need to look at it. But other than that!" Talon corrected himself.

"He's got you there," Codex confirmed pulling up Talon's profile. Highlighting that his vanity points are through the roof.

Penny had to give him that one. As bad as Talon is he's way to vain to be seen with anything that might hurt his image. "Well I'm sure Dr. Claw would want it!" Penny spit balling.

"Nah, Uncle Claw is vacationing now." Talon informed her.

"Wait what?" Penny not believing what he just said. "But it's Hero Appreciation week. If there was any good time to commit crimes it's now."

"I know right. That's what I told him." Talon agreed. "But then Uncle Claw is like **'If Gadget can time off from being a hero then I should get some too'!** " Talon impersonating Dr. Claw's voice.

"That's pretty good," Penny chuckled.

"Thanks I've been practicing. It's a big hit with the other MAD agents." Talon boasted.

"So where is Claw now?" Penny asked.

"Golfing," Talon answered.

"Just like Uncle Gadget," Penny whispered.

* * *

At this moment miles away, Dr. Claw and Inspector Gadget were having a friendly game of golf. With Claw setting up his shot. Then with a swift swing, Claw sent his ball flying halfway through the golf course on a Par 4.

"Nice swing," Gadget complimented casually not recognizing his nemesis.

 **"I like to see you try and beat that,"** Claw boasted as he handed his club to his caddy. He's so eager to beating Gadget at anything, even golf, that he's not even thinking about taking advantage of this moment to destroying his long time enemy.

* * *

Back to kids.

"So you're really not behind the theft," Penny sighed.

"Nope," Talon shaking his head.

"The chief did tell you that MAD wasn't involved," Codex reminded her. Causing Penny to groan in frustration.

"Annoying aren't they," Talon laughed at seeing Penny lose it. "That's why I never work with AI."

"Back to square one I guess," Penny sulked when she got an idea. "Unless you know something about this," Penny fishing for information.

"Sorry Penny but I'm on vacation," Talon snubbed. "But if you want, try the people in room 1313. I over heard them saying something about stolen spy gear."

"Thanks," Penny said feeling a bit conflicted. Not sure if she should be grateful for the lead or suspicious that he may have just tossed her a red herring.

"Don't mention it," Talon winked before going back to working on his tan. Only to find another shadow blocking his sun. This time it's a suspicious black helicopter flying overhead landing on the roof. "Hmm if I'm not mistaken that's one of the nameless agency," Talon identified. As an aspiring villain, Talon makes it a point to be able to recognize various spy vehicles and to whom they belong to. In order to stay ahead of the competition. Still he couldn't help but be a bit curious as to why two top agencies are sending their agents here. Talon pondered a bit, wondering what he should do about this, and more importantly if he should get involved. "Eh, it's none of my business." Talon decided to forget about it and get back to working on his tan.

* * *

Up on the roof, Ace McDougal tried to heroically jump from the helicopter, only to embarrassingly and rather predictably land flat on his face. As always Hugo sarcastically praised his failed efforts to look cool.

* * *

Inside the hotel Penny tiptoed down the halls, ducking behind plants, tables, and whatever could provide her with any sort of cover. Basically making a bad attempt to be stealthy. Naturally her pathetic antics did not go unnoticed, but most of the guests just ignored her believing that she's just playing some childish game.

At the same time Ace was making his way down from the roof. Crawling on the floor, hiding under tables, and trying to sneak around the housekeepers. Basically doing the exact same thing Penny was going downstairs. "You know Ace it might be easier if you just use the chameleon ray," Hugo pointed out.

"Quiet Hugo, I know what I'm doing!" Ace insisted.

"If you say so," Hugo mocked. Knowing that Ace is already blundering the mission. "So guessing that you already know that you're going in the wrong direction." Hugo projecting a holographic map of the hotel, showing their location and destination.

"I knew that!" Ace insisted. "I was um...just trying to scout out the area first! See if it's safe!" Ace trying play off his mistake.

"If that's all you wanted I could have done a quick scan," Hugo showing off his radar function. "All clear."

"Thanks Hugo," Ace pouted as he stormed down the hall. He hates it when Hugo shows him up. Which is pretty much all the time. He then stopped next to a door labeled 1313. "Is this the room?" Ace asked.

"Rm. 1313, yes this is correct." Hugo confirmed.

"This is where our contact said he will meet us?" Ace wondered. When Ace was given this mission, there wasn't many leads to who stolen the prototype or where it might be. However shortly afterwards the Nameless Gov. Agency got an anonymous call claiming to have information about the new braces but insisted that Ace be the one to meet with them. Naturally Ace took it as a sign that his reputation as a top agent is already going around. Despite Hugo's doubts on the matter.

"If it's not a trap," Hugo commented. Hoping to get Ace to see reason, which of course he already knows is a pointless endeavor.

"Of course it's not!" Ace protested. Preferring to believe his own delusions rather than facts. "And I'll prove it to you!" Ace knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice called out.

"It's Ace McDougal, you called saying to had some info on the stolen stuff." Ace announcing himself. Hugo rolled his holographic eyes wanting to lecture his partner on the importance of a secret identity on secret missions, but again he knew that it would have been futile.

"Oh yes please come in," the voice invited opening the door.

* * *

As Ace entered the room Penny poked her head out from the corner. "You hear that, they must be here for the spy gear Talon was talking about." Penny theorized.

"Maybe," Codex said cautiously. Trying to calculate the probability of Talon lying or more likely mistaking. So far all of his calculations come up 50/50.

"But who was he talking to?" Penny wondered as it seemed like Ace was talking to himself the entire time. "Is there someone else working with him?"

"Yup, the holographic AI unit in his braces," Codex reported showing off the scans it made on Ace. "State of the art stuff but not as good as me," Codex bragged.

"So he is a spy," Penny concluded. "But which side is he on?" Penny wondered. "I need to know what's going on in there," Penny ordered.

"Alright, I've been wanting to test the new X-ray imaging settings!" Codex said excitedly. Codex projected a small holographic screen over the door. Showing the images of three individuals in the room. The tall one being the boy they saw entering earlier, and the other two look like two old ladies. One in the room with Ace, the other in the bathroom. So far it looks like they're just talking when all of a sudden; Ace began attacking the lady in the room!

Not pausing for a second thought, Penny kicked opened the door and came charging in. Inside the room she spotted Ace wrestling a little old lady with bad teeth. "HEY HANDS OFF THE OLD LADY!" Penny yelled preparing to do a flying jump kick!

"Hugo give me function 25!" Ace ordered.

"Good choice," Hugo applauded. "I'd almost think you'd selected that one on purpose," Hugo mused. Without any further delay, Hugo activated the brace's wind machine blowing Penny back!

"Two can play it like that!" Penny declared. Creating a large holographic screen to shield her from the wind.

"Cute but I don't have time to play with you. Hugo function 23 Sleeping Gas!" Ace commanded.

"But Ace..." Hugo tried to warn him.

"Now Hugo!" Ace yelled.

"Alright then," Hugo sighed. Ace's Braces shot out a stream of superglue at Penny. Thankfully her shield was able to protect her from most of the goop.

"Let me guess, 23 is superglue." Ace whined. Hugo nodded causing Ace to grumble. Just once he wishes that Hugo will just give him what he wants instead of going by the function number.

"Hey brace face, I believe this is yours!" Penny taunted as she threw the holographic shield now covered with the braces' superglue right at Ace. Ace unable to react in time found himself being knocked back and stuck on the room's walls thanks to his own glue!

"Hah, got ya!" Penny cheered, but as she tried to take a step forward, she found that she could not move her feet. Apparently while her shield was able to protect most of her body, some of the glue landed near her feet and now has her stuck on the floor! "I don't believe this!" Penny ranted trying to get herself free.

"You'd think you'd be used to this by now," Codex joked. Showing a scenes of her getting stuck by Talon's glue gun.

"Not helping," Penny griped.

"Well now this is an added bonus, two for the price of one!" the old woman laughed. Only now sounding like a young man. The old woman began twirling around and right before everyone's eyes, she transformed into a tall blond man with horrible teeth.

"What is going on here? Who are you?" Penny demanded.

"I am Ned Krinkle. Aspiring super villain and master disguises." Ned introducing himself.

"I have to admit it is amazing how you managed to disguise yourself into someone one-third your size," Penny complimented. She's heard of such things before but never actually seen someone do it. Usually Talon or even Brain just puts on a fake mustache for a disguise.

"The only thing he can't change is his teeth," Ace ridiculed.

"Which is why I need those braces you stole from me!" Ned throwing his usual tantrum.

"Wait, you stole them? So you are the bad guy?" Penny asked Ace.

"No I'm a Jr Agent! I'm saving the world from this guy and his mother!" Ace insisted. "Speaking of which, where is Hilda? You never go anywhere or do anything without her permission." Ace mocked.

"I can do things without mother!" Ned protested.

"Enough Ned you fool! You know better than to talk to secret agents! And what's this talk about doing things without me? You're not capable enough to do anything without my supervision." a another old lady berated after coming out of the bathroom.

"But mumsy, if I'm to be a great super villain I need to get my name out there." Ned cried.

"There there neddykins, you'll get your chance someday." Hilda comforting her son. "Just not today! Now let's get those braces!"

"Okay now I see what's going on here," Penny rolling her eyes. It seems that she stumbled upon a different case than the one she's working on. While it's a long shot she decided to see if they might have any information pertaining to her mission. "So just out of curiosity here, you guys wouldn't happen to know about Inspector Gadget's trench coat?" Penny asked.

"Who?" Ace and Ned asked at the same time. Due to neither one having any interest in history.

"Never mind," Penny groaned. It seems that she just hit a dead end.

"Enough chit-chat, time to remove those braces!" Hilda laughed manically pulling out the braces extractor.

"Hugo function 26!" Ace praying that he got it right.

"Electrostatic Hand," Hugo acknowledged. Ace breathed a sigh of relief that he got it right. A giant electrical hand manifested in front of Ace getting ready to attack Ned and Hilda.

"I don't think so Ace!" Ned laughed, showing off his crooked teeth, as he pressed a button on a small remote. Suddenly one the lamps in the room transformed into small antenna emitting a strange signal. At that moment, the Electrostatic Hand fizzled out of existence.

"An electrostatic jamming device!" Ace gasped. Even though Professor Pringle gave Ace an upgrade that would have protected the braces against such jamming devices, Ace never installed it due to the procedure being too long and nerdy for a cool guy like him to perform. Much to Hugo's chagrin.

"Looks like that guy is going to need help," Penny said.

"But weren't you trying to kill him a minute ago?" Codex joked.

"That was then this is now!" Penny growled.

"That's all fine and all but just to let you know, that electrostatic jamming device is screwing with my solid holograms just like that kid's." Codex informed her.

"Then I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way!" With that Penny took her shoes off, since that's the only thing of her's stuck to the floor, and jumped into the air. Before anyone knew what was happening, Penny grabbed the antenna and threw it out the window! Almost smashing on Talon's head!

"Hey watch it!" Talon yelled from down below but had no idea where the antenna/lamp came from.

With the Electrostatic jammer out of the way, Hugo has full power with his functions! "Hugo function 39 Lasers!" Ace commanded. Crossing his fingers hoping that he got it right.

"You have been studying," Hugo saying it in such a way that it's hard to tell if he's proud or being sarcastic. Hugo quickly activated the lasers, targeting them to melt the glue, freeing Ace from the wall. Now he and Penny got ready for their showdown with the Krinkles.

Penny got into her fighting stance, getting ready to fight Ned; but to her surprise, she finds her self facing off against Hilda instead. Even more surprising, the little middle age lady is a far more competent fighter than any MAD agent Penny ever fought against! In fact Hilda may be the toughest opponent Penny ever went up against! "Not bad for an old lady!" Penny trying to taunt Hilda into making a mistake.

"Oh please, you think such childish tactics will work on me? I've been in the super villain when your Uncle Gadget was in dippers!" Hilda laughed swinging a round house kick at Penny's head. Which Penny managed to dodge.

"You know Inspector Gadget is my uncle?" Penny clearly impressed. Responding with a couple straight punches that Hilda easily blocked.

"Unlike my idiotic son, I keep tabs on the competition." Hilda going a sweep kick that knocked Penny off balance. Fortunately, putting her gymnastic training into good use, Penny was able to recover rather quickly.

Over with Ned and Ace. The two boys (although technically Ned is an adult he has the mentality of a child) rolling on floor. Ned managed to cram the braces extractor into Ace's mouth, shorting out Hugo's systems rendering him unable to assist in the battle. Ace desperately tried to push Ned off of him, but being a scrawny teen, Ace doesn't have the muscles to fight off a grown man.

As the struggle continued the doors slowly opened and a maid came in. "Excuse me, but do you require cleaning service or fresh towels?" the maid asked. Due to this being a villains' hotel, people fighting is pretty much normal around here so the maid was unfazed by the chaos.

"Um can you come back a little later please?" Ned requested politely.

"If you need us just dial 7 for service," the maid reminded them as she closed the door.

Thanks to that momentary distraction, Ace was able to kick Ned off of him and pull the extractor out of his mouth. Hugo quickly rebooted and was back in full operation. "Hugo give me function 32 Superglue!" Ace commanded.

"Ooo so close," Hugo cringed. What hurts even more is the fact that he just used superglue a few minutes ago. A thin stream of dental floss shot out of the braces tangling Ned up!

"Mumsy HELP ME!" Ned cried.

"Oh Ned, if you just learn to use dental floss like mommy taught you, you wouldn't be in such a mess! Or have bad teeth." Hilda ridiculed. Seeing Hilda distracted, Penny pushes the old spy into the seemingly endless dental floss resulting in both mother and son getting tangled up.

"Yup just as I planned," Ace trying to play off his mistake.

"I bet," Penny said sarcastically.

"Alright Ned, where's the prototype braces you stole?" Ace interrogating his long time foe.

"I don't know," Ned cried.

"Liar!" Ace accused.

"It's true, I set this whole trap up after I found out that you were assigned to find the braces. But I didn't have anything to do with the theft!" Ned explained.

"Oh Ned how is it that you became such a disappointment?" Hilda ashamed at how easily her son caved in.

"So you guys don't know anything?" Penny grumbled trying to hide her frustration.

"Well if it's a trench coat you're looking for you can try the Fashionistas. They've been circulating word about releasing a new line of clothing inspired by legendary spies." Ned suggested.

"Codex give me the 411 on these Fashionistas," Penny requested. Codex brought out the file as well as their latest online commercial on various clothing with gadgets built into them. Most of which were just watches, radios, or cell phones; none of which is anything impressive, which is why most spy agencies ignored them, but enough to make Penny suspicious. Especially when they showed off an inflatable trench coat that people could use as a floatation device. "Thanks for the tip," Penny said coldly.

"Yeah I don't think these guys are would be making braces," Hugo said to Ace.

"Yeah but don't those cell phone sneakers look cool," Ace drooling over the high tech products.

"Focus Ace," Hugo trying to get his partner back to reality.

"You know since we're kind of working the same case, you want to partner up?" Ace suggested to Penny.

"I don't know," Penny hesitated. While she admits that she could use the help, she really wanted to prove that she can do this assignment on her own.

"Great then to wherever those cool clothes are being sold!" Ace cheered not bothering to wait for Penny's answer. "And I don't suppose you can give me a lift there?" Ace begged, not wanting his superiors to find out that he's going off mission. Revealing his priorities and intentions causing Hugo, Penny, and Codex to groan.


	4. Fashion War

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Milan, Italy

There was a huge gathering of people for fashion week. All eager to see what marvelous clothing the masters of trend setters will be revealing to the world. Behind the scenes, or rather behind the curtains, the fashionistas were busy getting ready for their big comeback debut after Kim Possible threw them in jail. "Hurry we have to make sure that this show goes off without a hitch," Chino said desperately to his comrades while making some alterations on the dress one of their models was wearing.

"You don't need to keep reminding us," scoffed Hoodie trying to decide which accessories would work best with which outfits.

"At least we don't have to worry about Kim Possible ruining things this time around," Espadrille laughed sarcastically while fixing a model's hair.

Kim Possible is a very touchy subject for them seeing as how she's not only the one who put them all in jail, but in an ironic twist of poetic justice, she also stole their original designs for her new mission suit! However after serving their time, they learned that Kim has seemingly gotten out of the world saving business. This was mainly due to Kim focusing on collage and the fact that partner/boyfriend Ron has gone to a different college in Japan. This is good news for the fashionistas since it means that they can go back to their business of stealing other peoples' designs and passing them off as their own without that meddling teen hero ruining their plans. Unbeknownst to the trio, there are others in the audience who are getting ready to crash their party.

* * *

About a block away, Gage gulped nervously seeing the spectacle that is fashion week. While he knew it would be huge he didn't thing it would be this big. He always assumed that it would be like the 50% off sale at the mall or something. This is like a comic convention levels of insanity. "Alright Gage let's check this place out," 12 pushed. Forcing the poor boy's legs to walk towards the show.

"12, wait!" Gage grabbing a nearby lamp post only for his fingers to slide off, forcing him to grab hold a bench.

"Whats the hold up?" 12 complained. Still trying to get him to walk forward, only to be frustrated at their lack of advancement.

"Look 12, I know you want to find your brother/sister/whatever you call your fellow pants, but we can't just waltz in there." Gage said still struggling to hang on to the bench due to 12 still trying to walk to the show.

"Why not?" 12 asked, finally stopping.

"Well for one thing, we don't have an invite or tickets." Gage pointed out. Still hanging on tightly to the bench since he has no idea when 12 will start running again.

"Says you," 12 laughed. One of the pant's secret pockets reveals a mini-printer that immediately prints phony tickets. "There problem solved."

"H-h-how?" Gage stuttered. Already picturing this going all wrong and him going to jail.

"Do you really want to know or do you want to go to the fashion show?" 12 said enthusiastically. Completely misinterpreting Gage's earlier comments as him wanting to go to the show, instead of him trying to point out the legalities of what they are about to do.

"No!I mean yes, I mean..." Gage getting tongue tied, unable to keep up with everything that's going on. To make matters worst, he also accidentally let go of the bench, now with nothing holding her back, 12 ran full speed to the show. "AAAHHH! Wait 12! PLEASE!" Gage begging his pants to stop.

* * *

At the entrance Penny and Ace were considering their own options of how to get in. "Hey we're super spies. Why not just say we're here to investigate some criminals? They'd have to let us in then." Ace suggested.

"Correction, we're 'secret' agents. Emphasis on 'secret'." Penny quoted. "Contrary to what you've might have seen on TV, we don't go around flashing our badges, which we don't even have, in people's faces. We try and stop criminals as discreetly as possible. If we do our job right, then no one will even know we've been here." Penny preached.

"Fine," Ace grumbled. "So what's your plan?"

"We sneak in without being seen and find out what the Fashionistas are up to," Penny decided.

"So basically you have no plan," Ace paraphrased.

"I D-do!" Penny pouted.

"No you don't," Codex teased.

"Quite you!" Penny growled, covering Codex's holographic mouth. Which is pointless since he speaks through the speakers on the her gloves and not out of the image of his mouth, but just to be nice Codex did muffle his voice for her sake.

"Well it seems like we're in good company," Hugo chuckling at Ace's expense.

"Hey I have a plan!" Ace insisted. All gave him their full attention causing Ace to gulp nervously.

"We're waiting," Hugo teased.

"I'll use the chameleon ray to make us invisible and we can sneak in," Ace suggested.

"That's...not a bad idea," Penny had to admit.

"Then let's do it! Hugo, give me function 13 the chameleon ray!" Ace ordered.

"Um Ace, while I'd have to agree that's a good plan but..."

"Now Hugo!" Ace yelled impatiently.

"Alright," Hugo sighed. As Hugo tried to warn him, function 13 wasn't the chameleon ray but the shrinkerator ray. Shrinking Penny to an inch tall.

"What happened?" Penny demanded.

"Well either you have a bad case of shrinkitis or Ace gave the wrong command," Codex joked.

"No-no I didn't!" Ace denied. "This is part of my plan!" he insisted. Naturally everyone glared at him skeptically. "Well I can't make her invisible as well so I needed to shrink her down so that I can carry her," Ace tried to play off. While everyone can agree that it is a solid plan, no one believes that it was intentional.

"I can work with this," Penny sighed. As a junior agent partnered with the famous Inspector Gadget, Penn has often found herself in weird situations. Throwing several holographic screens down as platforms, Penny creates a long stairway up to Ace's pocket.

"You know I could have carried you up there," Ace commented.

"You have your way of doing things your way and I have mine!" Penny yelled. Not wanting to admit that she didn't think of that.

* * *

Naturally the fashion show was a huge spectacle. People and reports from all over the world swarming around the walkway trying to take pictures of the models and new line of designer clothing. Gage nervously showed his fake tickets to the usher who looked at him suspiciously. At first Gage feared that he's been found out, but the usher simply handed him a pass. "Enjoy the show Mr. Red," the usher said.

"Uh yeah, I'm sure we...ow...I mean I will." Gage winced in pain. 12 had tightened her belt to keep him from making an idiotic blunder. Gage and 12 made their way through the crowds so that they can get a better look at the models. While he had to admit that some of the clothes look nice, he still doesn't get what all the fuss on fashion is all about.

Finally after seeing several dozen designer clothes from some of the top designers, the main event came. The Fashionistas' big comeback collection. They had a long line of Auto-fit Dresses, both casual and formal, that can adjust to any size. Inflata-Coats that can inflate to serve as flotation device or safety airbag. Cell-Shoes that not only tie themselves but also doubles as a smart phone and hot spot. Helpful Hats that can put make-up or tie your neck tie. Finally, what 12 was waiting for, Swiss Army Pant; pants with robot arms so you never have to reach down to get anything in your pockets ever again, and as an added bonus, it also picks up coins on the ground for you. Definitely inferior to 12 but obviously similar design.

"Are any of them him, 12?" Gage whispered to his pants.

After a quick scan, 12 responded sadly "No." Gage breathed a sigh of relief since he wasn't sure what 12 would have done if model 7 was here, but he couldn't help feel a bit sorry for 12 that they came all the way here for nothing. "Wait!" 12 double checked her scans. "That one at the end. The one with the mirror. It has model 7's serial ID code!" 12 informed him.

"Are you sure?" Gage squinting his eyes, trying to see what 12 is talking about.

"There on the pants tag! How can you not see it?" 12 tried to point out using her robotic arms. Thankfully the crowd was so focused on the fashion show that no one else saw that.

"Uh no. Maybe I need new glasses." Gage joked. In response, 12 pinched him for not taking this seriously. "Ow, okay okay. So what do we do now?" Gage groaned.

"This!" 12 replied. Once again taking control of his legs and forcing him to jump on stage. "Alright you! I demand to know where you got those pants!" 12 increasing her speakers to 15 so that everyone present can hear her. Naturally some stranger jumping on the catwalk, threatening one of the models, and making such a loud announcement would attract some unwanted attention. Namely the security guards now rushing to confront Gage and 12!

"What is going on here?" the Fashionistas demanded running on stage. Not liking the fact that someone is ruining their show.

* * *

Meanwhile, using a combination Spider-Suction Cups and Chameleon Ray, Ace crawled on the wall completely invisible with the exception of his glasses and eyes. Inside his pocket an shrunken Penny who was taking this chance to take pictures of the latest fashions, already making her Christmas list. She may be on a mission but that doesn't mean she can't take some time for herself.

As Ace climbed the walls, they heard the commotion happening on stage. "What's going on?" Ace asked.

Hugo activating his electrostatic telescope to see what was happening. "It looks like some kid just ran up on stage. Oh here comes security. Gasp I don't believe it!" Hugo reported.

"What? What's going on?" Ace asked.

"That boy. He has some kind of hi-tech gear on him." Penny said from inside his pocket. Opening up a codex screen so that Ace can watch Gage fighting off the security guards using a variety of gadgets from his pants.

"You think he might be the thief we're looking for?" Ace wondered.

"Possibly, but I calculate a 78% probability that it is more likely that he's an agent like us." Codex concluded.

"So should we help him?" Ace asked.

"Well the Fashionistas are with him," Penny confirmed. Identifying them via her view screen. "But let's observe the situation a bit more. Just to see whose side he's on." she suggested.

"GERONIMO!" Ace yelled. Ignoring Penny's advice and diving right into the fray.

* * *

On stage 12 manages to scare away the security guards using her pocket flamethrower. The audience, mistaking the fight as part of the show, was taking pictures of Gage and some were already pre-ordering several pairs of pants. "Alright now that the entertainment is over, I have some questions for you!" 12 turning her attentions to the fashionistas.

"And that goes double for us!" Ace said landing semi-heroically next to Gage.

"Um who are you?" Gage asked.

"A fellow secret agent," Ace assured him. At that moment, the Shrinkerator Ray wore off and Penny returned to her normal size. "I mean agents," Ace corrected himself.

"Uh...Okay," Gage not sure what to make of these two.

"Oh no secret agents, what ever shall we do?" Hoodie being sarcastically over dramatic.

"Can it. I want to know what you did with Model 7!" 12 demanded.

"Oh great another one of those talking pants," Chino shaking his head.

"Wait so you've seen other talking pants?" Gage asked.

"Oh yeah," Espadrille confirmed. "But it was annoying so we pulled the CPU out for our main line."

"YOU DID WHAT!" 12 screamed at her highest volume. A robotic arm with a chainsaw popped out of one of 12's pockets and she held it menacingly at the fashionistas. "You give me back model 7!"

"We have a better idea." "How about instead you help us with our exclusive line." "One we reserve for our special clienteles." the fashionistas all snapped their fingers. The curtains opened up to reveal another line of about 20 models, only unlike the traditional beautiful stereotypes, these looked like thugs. "May I present our new top of the line henchmen and crime lord business suits. 'Pull off the crimes of the century while looking fabulous' as demonstrated by our minion models!" the fashionistas' stating their marketing slogan. The minion models all activated their designer clothes, all having similar robotic arms like 12 only they are equipped with shock rods, buzz saws, drills, and scissors. Gage, Penny, and Ace all gulped nervously as the the minion models began surrounding them!

Penny activated several holo-screens to use as a shield for cover against the minion model's weapons before engaging them with her martial arts skills.

Ace ceased calling the braces' functions by number and just used their names. Normally Hugo would berate him for not following protocol and not reading the manual, but this is an emergency so he gave Ace what he wants. Namely the Electrostatic Hand to punch the minion models and Repulser Ray to push them back.

As for poor Gage, he would want nothing more that to run as fast as he can away from this insanity. However 12, controlling his legs, is forcing him to stay in this fight. Even though 12 was doing a good job of protecting him, Gage couldn't help but scream in terror every time someones' fist came close to hitting him in the face. Not too surprisingly, in his state of nonstop fear, Gage ended up accidentally wetting his pants! Of course just doing this, regardless of the circumstances, is bad enough; it's worst when wearing a pair of hi-tech pants! Gage's urine ended up shorting out 12's circuits, causing her to go haywire! This unfortunately resulted in 12 accidentally use her gadgets, namely the hairdryer and cheese spray. (Gage added the cheese spray to 12's lineup so that he can always have some cheese at lunch.)

The hairdryer blew into Penny's face, drying out her eyes, distracting her long enough for one of the fashionistas to grab her gloves, thus deactivating Codex. Ace got sprayed with a mouthful of cheese, gumming up Hugo's circuits. Without their tech support, all three were quickly rounded up by the fashionistas and whatever minion models were still standing. "Well it seems that we just caught out newest inspirations," Espadrille laughed with her comrades joining her in celebrating their victory.

While the fashionistas were gloating, Gage reached into his pocket and carefully turns it on. It was going to be tricky since he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing but after years of playing with his phone, he knows how to use it with his eyes close. For the most part. Counting the spaces one the screen, Gage managed to select the speed dial function and hitting what he hopes is the newest number he added to his call list. As he heard the muffled sounds of his phone ringing, he can only hope that help arrives in time.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sauce-E-Sausages HQ Bruno and Jarley were having their own problems surrounded by killer animatronic animals and waiters. Robots that were built and programmed genius super villain, Lazlo Gigahertz.


	5. Party at Sauce-E-Sausages

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Bruno and Jarley were standing outside the Sauce-E-Sausages HQ, surveying the area while making plans of how to proceed. "You know sir, this isn't the first time we've infiltrated this place. There's a good chance that Gigahurtz might have increased his security." Jarely warned. Pointing to a picture of Burno on the wall of the restaurant with a sign that said, 'Do Not Allow'.

"Good point," Bruno considered. "So how about we mix things up a bit."

"Does this mean you'll be in the dress this time?" Jarely hoped.

"Yeah right," Bruno chuckled.

* * *

A short time later

Jarely wearing a pretty pick maternity dress complete with an old fashion lady bonnet came walking into the Sauce-E-Sausages restaurant, pushing a baby stroller. "Uh hello," Jarely trying to mask his annoyance with his best high pitch woman impersonation. "I'm here to celebrate my baby's first birthday here," he told the waiters. The waiters all looked confusingly at each other. They then took a closer look at the baby (which closely resemble Bruno's picture only without his glasses). The suspicious waiters reached down to inspect the 'baby' when a loud fart sound came from the carriage! "Oh dear looks like my little darling needs changing," Jarely giggled. Completely disgusted, the waiters made a mad dash away.

"You see I told you this will work," Bruno said confidently as he crawled out from under Jarely's dress holding his portable sound effects gadget. (The baby in turn was one of the dummies of himself that Bruno often uses to throw off his parents.)

"Indeed sir," Jarely replied dryly. "But why did you hide under there"

"Underwear?" Bruno joked.

"Hilarious, but seriously. Why not just go as the baby?" Jarely asked.

"That would be too obvious," Bruno answered. "Now that they think I'm in the basket they'll keep a closer eye on you and I can sneak into the main office." Bruno explaining the rest of his plan.

"Be careful sir," Jarely said with concern. Even though he knows it's pointless since Bruno is rarely careful.

"When am I not?" Bruno joked with a wink. A silent gesture telling Jarely that he expects him to pull his butt out of the fire if things go south. Which happened faster than expected as a trapdoor under their table opened up swallowing both of them. The next thing they know, both Jarely and Bruno found themselves strapped to table in the restaurant's kitchen. "May I ask, what just happened sir?" Jarely wondered.

"If I figure it out I'll let you know," Bruno replied.

"Well, well, well, Bruno the Kid. Looks like setting up the facial recognition scanners and automatic trapdoors under every table paid off. Didn't I ban you after what you did during your last birthday party?" Lazlo Gigahertz chuckled as he dramatically made his way towards his captives.

"But I had so much fun from you trying to kill me I had to come back," Bruno retorted.

"Too bad you won't find this time as much fun," Lazlo snickered as he pulls out a gun and points it right at Bruno's head!

"Whoa hold up there Lazlo! Laz old buddy!" Bruno panicked at seeing the gun. Even though he's faced life and death situations since becoming an agent, this is the first time someone has opted to just shoot him. "Is this really the best you can come up with? What happen to one of my most creative nemesis?"

"Yeah I've been having a dry spell in coming up with methods of murder since Batman got cancelled," Lazlo snickered. "So I'm just going to go with the mundane." Lazlo cocked the gun, readying it to fire.

"Wait!" Bruno pleaded. "Before you finish us can you at least tell us about the stolen spy tech?"

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" Lazlo asked putting the gun down.

"Oh you know, hi-tech gear, my most brilliant adversary, you do the math." Bruno trying to stroke Lazlo's ego while he tries to figure a way out of this jam.

"Brilliant, yes I am." Lazlo glowing with pride and arrogance. "Hey you can't fool me!" Lazlo catching on to Bruno's scheme. "But as much as I'd like to take credit for that, I had nothing to do with the stolen gear." he admitted.

"So do you know who?" Bruno asked already fidgeting his hands, trying to get them free.

"No clue," Lazlo admitted. "But whoever did this is obviously not alone."

"Why do you say that?" Bruno inquired.

"Because every spy agency have their own security, encryption codes, firewalls. Just because you have a way to infiltrate one organization doesn't mean that it will work for the others." Lazlo explained.

"So you're saying that whoever it is must have had insider help to bypass all their defenses, and not just for one but all the agencies they've stolen from." Bruno figured.

"Precisely," Lazlo verified.

"But that's impossible. Every intelligence agency goes through an extensive screening process to prevent such infiltrations!" Jarely protested before glancing at his young partner. "Mostly," he corrected himself due to the fact that he is the only one in the world who is aware that Bruno got in GLOBE under a false identity and fake resume without so much as a basic background check. The only reason Jarely hasn't reported this to his superiors is because Bruno is just so good at the job that he's willing to overlook this obvious breach of protocol.

Speaking of Bruno, proving his mettle yet again, he somehow managed to successfully wiggle his right hand out of his bindings and is now working to free his other hand. "Believe what you want. It's all just speculation anyway." Lazlo scoffed. Completely unaware of what his tiny nemesis is up to. That is until they all heard a strange ringing sound. "HEY! What's that noise?" Lazlo wondered. That's when he noticed that the sound was coming from Bruno and saw that he freed one of his hands! "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded pointing the gun back at Bruno!

"I'm not trying to break free if that's what you're thinking." Bruno trying to play dumb. "I'm just answering my phone," Bruno reaching into his pocket and silencing his phone. "Now please continue," Bruno said politely as he pretended to put his arm over straps even though it's painfully obvious to even someone who has thick glasses as Lazlo that his arms are not even in the restraints.

"There's no need for that," Lazlo chuckled as he pressed the release button on his control. Freeing Bruno and Jarley.

"You're letting us go?" Jarley asked suspiciously.

"Believe me, I really really don't want to but I can't help but feel that who ever this guy is that stole all that equipment is going to cause major problems for honest criminals like me down the road." Lazlo reasoned.

"The enemy of my enemy," Bruno quoted.

"Is the best stooge to use against said enemy!" Lazlo snickering manically. "Just to be clear I will never consider you a friend. Not even on my worst day but right now you're the best chance at stopping who ever this is." Lazlo clarified.

"Glad to see we're on the same page," Bruno agreeing with the sentiment. "Come on Jarely. We're done here."

"We're just leaving sir?" Jarely questioned. Even though Lazlo has nothing to do with this caper, it doesn't feel right that Bruno would just a criminal go.

"We have bigger fish, and besides Lazzie is making it pretty clear that we've overstayed our welcome." Bruno hinting at all the targeting lasers painting both of them.

"I see your point sir, and his points as well." Jarely sneered at Lazlo's direction. Annoyed at the fact that the mad scientist is obviously enjoying getting the upper hand on them.

Later outside, Jarely and Bruno got in their car and drove off. "May I asked sir?" Jarely inquired after they got a few miles away from the Sauce-E-Sausages building.

"Ask away," Bruno said while checking his phone to see who nearly got him killed this time.

"How did you manage to slip out of your bindings?"

"Simple," Bruno showing Jarely the sleeves of his hoodie. "I saw this trick in a magician show and had extra padding put in my sleeves. Sure it makes things a bit hot and uncomfortable, but comes in handy in getting out of tight situations." Bruno joked.

"Brilliant sir. Perhaps we should suggest to GLOBE to change out our standard suits for padded hoodies." Jarely responded. However his tone is so deadpan that it's hard to tell if he's being serious or just joking.

"Well that will earn you some brownie points in the looking cool category anyway," Bruno joked. The two shared a friendly laugh. A much needed stress relief after such a harrowing experience. "So was Leecy again?" Jarely asked after seeing Bruno checking his phone. Due to the fact that Bruno usually good at coming up with alibis for his long absences, his parents rarely calls him on missions. Leecy on the other hand is a different story.

"No," Bruno said with a puzzled look on his face. "It's from that Gage kid."

"The boy we met in Egypt?" Jarely recalled.

"Yup," Bruno verified. "He must be in trouble."

"How do you know sir?" Jarely wondered. Bruno answered by putting his phone on speaker, allowing Jarely to hear the battle on the other end. "Oh dear."

"We've got to get to him!" Bruno declared.

"While I agree with your sentiment, my I remind you that we are here in North America while he, as far as we know, is in Milan. That's all the way in Italy. Even if we were to, how you say, 'put the petal to the metal' it will take us hours by jet just to reach the continent, let alone arrive in time to help him." Jarely pointed out.

"Right teleportation and hyper engines haven't been invented yet," Bruno joked but kept his serious face. "Do we have any agents in that area that can assist?"

"Unknown Sir, I don't have the clearance to know where other agents are assign to." Jarely informed him.

" Come on Jarely you can tell me," Bruno coaxed him. The two have been partners long enough that Bruno can tell when he's lying.

"Harris," Jarely reluctantly answered against his better judgement. "He's in Milan checking up on another lead."

"How do you know that exactly?" Bruno wondered.

"Harris still thinks that we are some kind of trio and likes to keep me up to date when he's out on assignment. Even though he knows that secrecy is suppose to be part of the job." Jarely muttered in complaint.

"Call him up and tell him to help Gage. We'll join him as soon as possible." Bruno ordered.

"Very well sir," Jarely said nervously. And with good reason. After all this is a mismanagement of personal and abuse of authority. Such acts could get both of them in trouble with the higher ups. Then again, Jarely is used to doing such violations since he started working with Bruno. "So what do we do now sir?" Jarely asked. Referring to their mission, seeing as how their lead ended up being a dead end.

"We need to find out which computer hackers can pull off taking down the security systems of all the major spy organizations," Bruno concluded.

"But where do you even begin Sir?" Jarely asked.

"Good question," Bruno pondered for a bit. For now he has no answer and is just worried on how Gage is fairing and hoping that Harris can get to him on time.

* * *

Over in Milan

A young man wearing a false beard was walking down the streets peddling his wares. "Belts! Bulletproof belts for sale! Made out of my new kevlar fabric, patent pending. Ten-thousand times stronger than anything else out there! Can even stop a bullet at close range." Harris was posing as a street vendor trying to sell his bulletproof belts as a means to attract possible criminals who might be in league with whoever stole the spy tech. Surprisingly no seemed to be interested in bulletproof belts. He hasn't sold a single one all day. He was just about to call it quits when he received a message on his phone. "Eureka!" Harris cheered, abandoning his kiosk as he rushed to his new assignment. It was only after he was gone that the tourists began to taking an interest in his bulletproof belts.


End file.
